The present invention relates to subdural injectors, and more specifically, to a subcutaneous jet injector with a manually operated injector pump.
There exist a variety of systems for subcutaneous introduction of a liquid into a body. Typically, a syringe including a hypodermic needle, a barrel, and a plunger is employed by medical personnel to introduce a liquid, such as a medicine, into a body. The needle may be introduced through an epidermal layer into the body. The plunger may then be depressed into the barrel. The plunger urges liquid from the barrel through the hypodermic needle into tissue between the epidermal layer and underlying muscle.
A jet injector represents another system for subcutaneous introduction of a liquid. A jet injector relies on a narrow jet of injection liquid that penetrates the epidermal layer. A pressurized gas, such as air or CO2 forces the liquid through the epidermal layer. Essentially, the liquid itself becomes they hypodermic needle. The jet injector is typically employed for mass or high-volume usage such as for administering medicines to large groups of people. The jet injector may be coupled to the pressurized gas through a hose or may include an internal source of gas such as a CO2 cartridge.
Jet injectors possess a number of advantages over hypodermic needles. For example, a jet injector produces less medical waste that may require special handling. However, jet injectors also require the source of pressurized gas. The pressurized gas, in the form of canisters, cartridges or the like may be difficult to obtain and or transport to more remote portions of the globe.